A large number of devices have been proposed heretofore for heating liquids including hot water heaters, vending machines sterilizers, etc. The prior art devices generally involve a large chamber for storing heated water and/or utilized a thermostat for regulating the heat input to the liquid. Each of these features is considered to be objectionable.
The heating and storing of a large quantity of hot water as is the case in a conventional home not water heater is objectionable because of the slow response time needed to heat a large body of water and the heat losses in maintaining a large body of water at a constant temperature in readiness for use. Thermostats as a control means are objectionable from the viewpoint that they necessarily involve drift, variations in manufacturing tolerances, and the inability to be used with a system wherein the liquid is to be dispensed at boiling temperatures.
The present invention is directed to apparatus for dispensing a liquid at its boiling temperature. The apparatus includes a housing having an inlet for receiving a liquid under pressure and an outlet for discharging the liquid at its boiling temperature. Flow into the housing is controlled by an inlet valve. The inlet valve is coupled to a float in the housing for operation in response to the position of the float.
A heater is provided in the housing for rapidly heating the liquid to its boiling temperature so that the float controls the inlet valve in response to the elevation of the liquid-vapor interface in the housing. An on-off switch means is provided for operating the heater to initiate the discharging of boiled liquid through the outlet from the housing which is preferably at a location below the upper end of the heater. The present invention has a wide variety of applications including use in the kitchen as a source of hot water for a wide variety of kitchen functions, in vending machines, sterilizers, industrial applications, etc. The present invention may be utilized to boil water for the purposes of rendering it potable.
The apparatus of the present invention does not store a large quantity of liquid at its boiling temperature and does not utilize a thermostat control. For the purposes of this disclosure, the liquid will be discussed hereinafter as being water. However, it will be understood that the present invention may be utilized with other liquids such as oil, antifreeze, etc.
For the purpose of illustrating the invention, there is shown in the drawings a form which is presently preferred; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements and instrumentalities shown.